


Mark Me

by FluffyBeaumont



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Biting, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Ownership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBeaumont/pseuds/FluffyBeaumont
Summary: McCoy makes the mistake of teasing Spock when he's deep inpon farr. Spock's response is unexpected, yet perfectly in character.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 221





	Mark Me

**Author's Note:**

> This works with either TOS or AOS; the choice of which McCoy and which Spock is the reader's preference.

McCoy was in sickbay with the newest intern from Starfleet medical, a young Human male from the Mars colony, tall and handsome, with prematurely grey hair and dark green eyes. He'd emigrated to Mars from his home in the far north of Scotland, and his Shetland burr intrigued Leonard McCoy, to the point where he invented questions for Doctor Bonnar to answer, simply so that he might hear him speak. Bonnar seemed pleased with the attention, and his green eyes sparkled when he spoke with McCoy. He leaned close whenever they talked, and listened intently, and he smelled like mint and eucalyptus, overlaid with a faint patina of salt. McCoy wanted to lick him like a Popsicle.

He assigned Bonnar tasks that would keep him in sickbay whenever possible, running tests and double-checking the results of various experiments. He watched Dr. Bonnar as he did these things, admiring the drape of his uniform across his broad shoulders, the shape of his hands as he manipulated test tubes, the curve of his backside when he bent over the scanning microscope. When they spoke, it was with an underlying air of light flirtation, as if McCoy sought to test certain unassailable boundaries, not the least of which was his relationship with Spock.

They had recently become lovers, something he was sure would be a confused and vexing process, but Spock proved to be an attentive partner, both in their intimate moments and otherwise. He seemed to genuinely care for McCoy, even as his Vulcan reserve prevented him from speaking what they both felt. When they made love, Spock was tender and passionate, and they lay together afterwards, warm and sated, silent in the face of an emotion so powerful it could not be accurately named. He had expected Spock would be cold, clinical and logical, but he was quite the opposite, and McCoy yearned for their time together, like a man dying in the desert thirsted after imagined water.

He was unprepared for Spock's reaction to Doctor Bonnar.

Spock surprised them both one evening, quite late, when McCoy was collating the results of an experiment they were running on Andorian tissue samples. McCoy had been inordinately busy lately, canceling their arrangements to spend time in the laboratory with Doctor Bonnar and offering Spock excuses that did not quite ring true. He had no real desire to take Bonnar to bed, but Spock's seven-year _pon farr_ had already begun and he was disinclined to put up with any threat to their relationship, either imagined or actual. "Doctor McCoy, I would speak with you."

"Spock." McCoy looked up from the microscope. "I...of course."

"Is there a problem, Doctor?" Bonnar's voice seemed to come from so very far away, as McCoy was caught and held in the fixed beam of Spock's dark eyes.

"You can go," McCoy said. "That's fine, Bonnar."

"I should stay and finish this latest series," Bonnar started to say, but McCoy interrupted him.

"Go on, son," he said. "That'll be all for now."

"Are you sure, Doctor? I can stay and--"

"Get out," Spock said. He watched while Doctor Bonnar left the lab, his gaze following the young man's passage through sickbay and out into the corridor. As soon as the doors slid shut behind him, Spock advanced on Leonard McCoy, hands reaching for his throat, his body a lean, taut arrow driving McCoy back against the wall. Spock held him there, dark eyes blazing, one hand around McCoy's throat. "He is Not. For. You." He spoke succinctly, every word crisply enunciated. "You. Are. MINE."

McCoy recoiled, frightened. He'd never seen Spock this way -- not his Spock, not the gentle, tender, articulate man he knew, the man who laid him down and loved him, the man who held him when he woke screaming from his nightmares, the man with whom he shared a loving, beautiful intimacy. "Spock, I...of course I am..."

Then Spock's face filled his field of vision, and Spock was all there was, kissing him so savagely that he tasted blood in his mouth...and Spock's lips were at his throat, sucking, biting, savagely marking him. "Mine," Spock panted, and his teeth at McCoy's throat were the teeth of a wolf, claiming him, owning him. "You are mine, and only mine." He drew back to look at McCoy, his lips red with the doctor's blood. "Do you understand?"

McCoy stared at him dumbly, willing himself to speak, but curiously unable to utter a sound. He nodded.

"Mine," Spock repeated. He clasped McCoy's chin in his hand and lifted the doctor's face, claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss. "Always. Forever. Say it." He twisted his fist in the fabric of McCoy's uniform shirt. "Say it."

"I'm yours," McCoy said, suddenly weak with lust. Spock leaned in and ran the tip of his tongue up the side of McCoy's neck and his cock twitched, swelling with blood. "Awww, fuck, Spock." He reached up, tangled a hand in Spock's dark hair. "You own me, goddammit. You own me. Take me to bed."

And then they were in Spock's quarters, and Spock was stripping him naked and stripping himself, and a warm hand insinuated itself between McCoy's thighs, cupping his balls, stroking the base of his cock, handling him with a tender urgency. "I want you inside me," McCoy said. "Please, Spock." The Vulcan was naked, looming above him, glorious and beautiful and _oh fuck! inside me now please right now yes like that_! He parted his legs, clasped his hands around Spock's waist and pulled the Vulcan into him in one smooth and fluid movement. "Fuck me," McCoy begged. "Please." He groaned as his lover filled him, wrapping his legs around Spock's waist as Spock rode him hard. Stars formed and burst behind his closed eyelids, and he was dragged into a deepening pool of pure sensation, deaf and blind to anything but this. "I love you!" he gasped, as the tell-tale tingle began at the base of his spine and he was coming, coming, harder than he had ever come in his life, coming so hard his vision went and he arched his back as Spock's heat flooded him, filling him. He writhed and shouted, panting through powerful aftershocks that rose and fell, rose and fell, dropping him finally into peace and utter darkness as Spock came to rest against him, spent, his own orgasm wringing him dry.

They lay together, McCoy clinging to him, open-mouthed and drunk with pleasure, very nearly weeping, kissing him, touching him. "I love you," McCoy said again. "Only you. Always. Forever."

"Yes." Spock rolled off him, took McCoy into his arms. "My darling. My beloved one. Always. Forever."

"I am yours." McCoy turned his head and gazed into Spock's beautiful dark eyes. "Always. Forever."

"I may have left my mark upon your neck," Spock said. He smiled, a rare smile, even more beautiful because it was so seldom seen.

"Mmmm, I hope so," McCoy said. "I would expect nothing less."

"Leonard," Spock murmured, as sleep claimed him, "I love you."

"Me too," McCoy said, drifting into slumber despite himself. "Me too."


End file.
